13 Black
13 Black was a rectangular-shaped robot with two spinning discs that competed in Series 5-7. One of the discs was black with the number 13 on it, the other was painted to look like a roulette wheel. Although it did not appear to be so, 13 Black was capable of running inverted, using its flywheels to "crab-walk" around the arena. The team claimed to have added a self-righting mechanism for Series 7, but it failed to work in two separate battles. 13 Black's best performance was in Series 6, where it reached the Semi-Finals. Rivalry 13 Black had an unlived rivalry with the Chompalot machine. The due had fought in Series 6, with the dragon robot coming out second best. The Chompalot team had been aggrieved by the damage done by 13 Black to their machine, accusing 13 Black of going over the top in fear of a judges decision. Both sides pledged a rematch, but unfortunately, Chompalot failed to qualify for Series 7, and the grudge went unlived. April Fools Day Robot History Series 5 After a brief disappointment involving a banned weapon system and an overweight robot, 13 Black was allowed into the Fifth Wars because it had so impressed the producers. It was drawn against another spinner, Corkscrew. The first battle between the two was called off as both robots broke down. In the second battle - the one shown on TV - 13 Black managed to land a few blows on Corkscrew. The 'roulette' disc stopped spinning, one of the blades had bent down with the force of the impact and jammed the wheel against 13 Black's body. It took a few hits from Corkscrew which put some holes in the armour and into its chassis, narrowly missing one of 13 Black's batteries. The robots went straight for each other and Corkscrew got stuck fast in 13 Black's kevlar body. 13 Black was still mobile but couldn't pull away from Corkscrew, just drag itself around in circles with the black disc spinning. The judges ruled that although 13 Black had been more stylish and aggressive, and although 13 Black appeared to be mobile at the end and Corkscrew wasn't, the damage Corkscrew had inflicted carried more weight on the decision and 13 Black was eliminated. Series 6 After a strong qualifier, defeating Boudicca and Retribution with only minimal aid from Kan Opener, 13 Black started promisingly in Series 6. It got straight into an attack on Chompalot, it took a fair amount of damage without giving back. 13 Black tried to knock Stinger into the pit in between taking pot shots at Chompalot but failed. However, Chompalot got a bite into the rear disc and stopped it from spinning. However, soon after, Chompalot broke down and 13 Black smashed it a few more times in order to ensure its defeat. Meanwhile, Stinger had defeated Thermidor 2, allowing 13 Black to move through. Fighting Double Trouble, 13 Black hit it when on the run, inflicting damage to Double Trouble's bodywork and even managing a double hit taking a body panel out with its front disc and the back disc. Then 13 Black struck Double Trouble again, sending one of the discs sailing through the air. The rest of the round went well with 13 Black taking more pieces off Double Trouble, although the front disc stopped working about halfway through the fight. To counter this, 13 Black went into a full body spin and Double Trouble drove straight into it, taking severe damage but still remaining mobile. Soon after this the fight ended and it went to the judges, who unsurprisingly gave the fight to 13 Black due to the amount of damage inflicted. 13 Black then fought Stinger, and after a slow start, both robots pounded on each other relentlessly. 13 Black tore off one of Stinger's tire plates and cornered it in the CPZ. Stinger was caught by Sir Killalot and thrown into the centre of the arena. After a tense wait, the judges announced that 13 Black had won on all four criteria and moved into the semi-finals. Firestorm 4 slid straight under 13 Black and hurled it against the arena wall. Despite moving the discs up to full speed, 13 Black could not shake free and was counted immobilised, however the spinning discs prevented 13 Black from being thrown out of the arena. 13 Black then moved into the Losers Melee, against Dantomkia and Wild Thing 2. Dantomkia flipped Wild Thing into a corner then swiftly got under 13 Black and flipped it. After Wild Thing drove down the pit, it left 13 Black and Dantomkia to fight it out. 13 Black "crabwalked" on its discs, continuing to move around the arena, much to the amusement of many. Dantomkia flipped 13 Black onto its wheels, before getting stuck in an angle grinder. Despite this, 13 Black lost the judges decision and fell from the competition. Extreme 2 13 Black was an underdog going into the All-Stars, against the reigning All-Stars champion Razer, and the two-time UK Champion Chaos 2. 13 Black also received a warning, having started its discs earlier than the activate. As the team was going up against a flipper, they had wrote a message on the underside of 13 Black that read "Still no Srimech!". Difficulties aside, it made its mark, as it sheared off one of Razer's self-righting wings after being attacked by Razer several times. 13 Black also tore shreds off Chaos 2's flipper, reducing its effectiveness. As the trio darted around, 13 Black landed a very hard blow on Chaos 2, knocking it out. Razer punctured and caused damage to Chaos 2, but Chaos 2 was already immobile, and it was counted out soon afterwards. This put 13 Black through to fight Dominator 2, who had already defeated Hypno-Disc. 13 Black slammed its discs on Dominator 2, before luring it into Matilda's CPZ, where it was flung over by the flywheel of the house robot. 13 Black slammed Dominator 2 onto the side wall, where it perched, before managing to escape. 13 Black then shredded the pit release in an attempt to open it, but Dominator 2 axed one of the discs and attempted to push it into the pit. 13 Black's design made it very difficult for Dominator 2 to pull it in a straight line, and 13 Black ultimately escaped. 13 Black hit the remaining pit release and knocked it into the pit, before time ran out, and the judges deciding in favour of 13 Black. This put 13 Black up against Razer again, who shrugged off a heavy blow on it before pushing 13 Black into the side wall, impaling one of the discs and causing it to stop. Razer pierced 13 Black, and Shunt axed the sole moving disc, breaking it as well. Razer punctured 13 Black and carried it towards the pit, despite both discs spinning once more and heavy resistance from the machine. Razer finally pitted 13 Black and moved through to the final. Series 7 7th seed 13 Black had a brief scare in Series 7 after smoke began to pour from the machine in its first round. It had weathered attacks from Lightning and The Alien when the smoke had begun to appear. However, it soon cleared just as The Alien came in for another sound attack, which caused it to knock itself out. Meanwhile, Herbinator was long gone, and 13 Black turned to attack Lightning in order to score more aggression points. At this point, 13 Black hit the side wall, shattering it. After this, 13 Black was flipped up by Lightning. However, 13 Black had already qualified for the next round, where it fought Gravity. For this round, a slightly different disc had to be used, but it was to prove no help. Gravity was far too quick, and overturned 13 Black. Sir Killalot lifted 13 Black and held it up, refusing to let it down until the 13 Black team deactivated its discs for safety reasons. When the discs stopped, Sir Killalot lowered 13 Black, and Gravity came in and hurled it over the arena wall. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 5 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 2: Entered with Limpet *Series 3-4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 *Series 6: Semi-Finals, Round 1 *Series 7: Heat, Round 2 References Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 7 Seeds Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Most Original Entry Nominees Category:Robots that debuted in Series 5 Category:Robots from Leicestershire Category:Sportsmanship Nominees Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:All-Star Robots Category:Robots whose final appearance saw them thrown Out of the Arena Category:Robots with Horizontal Flywheels